Diary Entries of a Blader
by CongressOfRavens
Summary: Everyone has things in life that they cannot speak aloud, maybe its a family problem or maybe a crush. But nonetheless people can't keep things bottled up, it applies to bladers to. Join in on reading about their important moments and memories. Taking character requests!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head and just had to start on it, I couldn't help myself. Basically it's just diary entries from our favorite bladers. So if you want you an request a character and what you want them to write about, you don't have to tell what you want them to write about though. Anyways on-wards to the story, first up is Kyoya.**

My **scars**. A kid asked me about my **scars** today, his mother had yelled at him and said it was rude to ask about that kind of stuff. She apologized to me, but I just yelled at her about her parenting. I should be used to it by now, people stopping and staring at my scars, asking about them. _How did you get them? What happened? Do they hurt still?_ Yes, yes they do still hurt, but only when I cry. It doesn't physically harm me when I cry, but it reminds me of the boy I once was. Crying is a sing of weakness and I am not weak. I will never be weak or helpless ever again. Not ever. I used to cry a lot when I was kid; an igsinifigant weak child. When I was child my father always told me to never cry, because crying met I was weak. At the same time my mother encouraged me to let emotions run free. That was difference between my mom and dad. My father was a fighter who favored nothing but winning, he loved fame and attention. My mother on the other hand all she wanted in life was to see her baby boy grow up into a fine man; anything but my father. Mother was "weak" as my father used to sat

When I was a kid I lived happily with my parents and younger brother. Back then I smiled almost every moment of every day. I remember one time when my dad was teaching me to my bike for the first time, I had fallen off and scarped my hand's and knee's. When father walked up to me I expected him to help me up, brush me off and encourage me to get back on and keep trying, instead her scowled and looked down on me. _Crying is a sing of weakness, you never show an opponent weakness. How will you live in a world that will always be against you if you are weak?! _After that he left me to walk home alone. i remember when I got home mother had embraced me tightly, telling me it was alright and to let it all out. But I didn't, not until I was alone that night in bed; I cried myself to sleep. Even if it wasn't a big deal...But fathers words stuck with me the rest of my life. Once I grew older one day my father took me out to see a beyblade tournament. After i had recived my first bey, Rock Leone. I was estatic to have a bey to call my own, to fight with, to become friends with. Not long after my mother fell very ill and later on my father left. Why? I will never know.

A couple years later when I turned fourteen I decided to leave home and travel to increase me skills. I wanted to push Leone and I farther. I decided to go to Metal City due to rumors of really strong bladers there. I traveled long and hard to get to Metal City, all while taking care of myself and Leone. I remember one day in particular. I had been traveling through a small remote town. I walked along to deserted streets with the moon to my back. Since it was so late no one was out, except for a ground of tough looking guys near the towns exit. On the inside I was worried that they might try something, but I passed trough with no problem. It was later on when I realized they had been following me for that past few minutes. But it was to late one of them had taken their bey and hit my shoulder. I'd fallen onto my hand in knee's and slowly turned to face them. I had begged, cried and even tried reasoning, I was not strong enough to fight them back though. When they were finished with me I was left cut and scared lying in the dirt. Just when I thought they were done another one had shown up, but I knew this man.

_"Look at you, pathetic and lying in the dirt crying. Have I thought you Nothing? No child of mine will grow up weak._

Dad showed me no sympathy. I was left slumped over in the dirt with tears mixed with the blood from the new wounds under my eyes. I couldn't move, so I desperatly called for help, hoping someone would come, maybe even father would take me home; even after what he had done...

Ever since then I haven;t seen my father and do not plan on doing so any time soon. Now I live to train and prove my worth, no one will ever hurt me like he did, because in the end I will prevail the winner. Not ever will I be scared again, Fear is nothing but an unnecessary emotion that holds you back. I will roar like the wild beast I am. And one day... no one will ask about these scars, because I will prove them all wrong. Next time they see me I will be a champion like my father, just like my father.

Kyoya scowled slightly at the green leather bound book he had been writing in, "Stupid Nile, you said this would make me feel better!" He growled in anger, but near the end his voice broke slightly. And he allowed one final tear to slip from his tear-filled eyes.

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? I wasn't really sure about posting it, but yeah. Request if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Death/Kenta

The dark has always been something that I have feared and no I do not mean the dark as in nighttime, the darkness that had taken hostage in my own mind not long ago. When I first retrieved L-Drago I was told that I could handle the power that L-Drago gave to holder. Soon I had become irritable and angry for no reason. it wasn't a big deal at first, but after I realized the monster I was becoming there was no time. I had to go battle Ginga and beat him. I didn't act like it but all through the final battle I was nervous and worried that the dark power would be released and I was right. L-Drago's darkness devoured my essence whole. As the darkness took over I was pushed to the most secluded parts of my mind. I had to watch as entire being lost control. When finally I regained control of myself I was angry at myself for being so foolish.

After that I decided to put all of my time and energy into controlling the dark. It took a long time, but soon I mastered L-Drago and continued my journey. i was then approached by a guy named Jack who wanted to battle me. I refused and ended up with some Ziggurat guy. After battling with pointless weak beys I then battle a guy named Zeo. After Ziggurat went on to talk about other things and I left. I met Ginga out side and kind of gave him a warning, he figured it out soon when the battles started. Later on while I watching the battles a distance away it became clear they needed someone to battle Jack since they were down two members. I owned Ginga it to help them out because he had saved my life after I regained myself as I fell of the building the previous time i had seen him.

A few months after that I discovered a strange change in L-Drago. Ginga and some annoying Yuki kid explained something called a star fragment to me and went on this rant about how I had to team up with them to stop the revival of Nemesis or something. After i laughed at them and took out Kyoya and Yuki I left. A few days later This Kenta kid started following me to try and convince me to help his friends. I was secretly amazed how he followed me everywhere. He wouldn't give up no matter what I did or said, annoying at first, but I got used to having him around.

When I went to face Nemesis myself I was confident that I could defeat him. I knew that he would of been strong...just not strong enough to beat me and my newly evolved L-Drago. The feeling when I lost though was...terrible. Nemesis practically laughed in my face. After the battle when I was lying on the stone ground Ginga, kenta and the others had shown up. For once in my life I was confident that they would win, they had to after all. Then it became clear that they couldn't win without my half of the star fragment . I was to weak to get up and fight more though, so with the last of my energy I gave Kenta my part f the star fragment. I gave it up for one reason. Not to help Ginga and his stupid ground or friends and I certainly didn't do it to save the world (Okay maybe a little) But I gave Kenta the star fragment because he proved to me that he was strong enough. He had the determination I once had when I was younger. So I left with a happy feeling knowing Kenta would go on to prevail greatly.

It was only a couple weeks after the crisis when kenta found Ryuga's journal. He smiled when he finished reading; ryuga died happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm not completely sure if Ginga's childhood was really discussed in the show, it's been a while since I watched Metal Fusion. But I do remember that he and Hyoma we childhood friends so, yeah. Also sorry for the long wait, it took me a while to think of a topic for Ginga and then expand it into a chapter.**

**This one might be short.**

Friends/Alone

I have made so many new friends since the World Championships, even though they live throughout the world. I've also made plenty in Metal City. It's important to have friends; they're someone to talk to other than family, and everyone needs to be social. Not only that, but me and my new friends have such fun together, whether it's beyblading or just hanging out. I remember when I was younger in Koma Village I didn't have many friends. There weren't many other children besides me and Hyoma. So Hyoma and I were best friends and we did everything together. When I left Koma village I realized that we wouldn't see each other again for quite some time.

But sometimes I feel lonely. Even with all the friends I have, I still feel alone sometimes, but I don't show it. That's why whenever I see someone alone I befriend them. When I was younger I wasn't a very social kid. I sat inside all day or I practiced beyblading alone. The only time I felt happy was with my father when he got home. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was happy with just my father and Hyoma. I remember that feeling of being alone and how unhappy it made me, so when other people are alone I always approach them and try to become their friend.

**That was really short and not as good as the previous chapter. Coming up with an idea for Ginga was hard for me and the only thing that came to mind was all the friendships he developed throughout the show. Anyways I'm starting the next request for Dynamis now. I have an idea for him, so his will be longer.**


	4. Dynamis

**Dynamis/**_**family tradition**_

**This is kind of how I imagine what Dynamis' childhood was like. I hope you all like it...**

It's one of my families many traditions, watching over the Mist Mountain Shrine. My father did it before me and his father did it befor him, and so forth. We watch over the temple and await for the legendary bladers so we may guide them. It all started when Zeus awarded his right-hand man, my ancestor, the Temple of Mist Valley. The guardian's before me awaited the resurrection of Nemesis, like i I did.

I remember when I was younger, I spent most of my days with my father in the shrine learning. By the time I was twelve I had all the legends my father knew memorized. I knew most of the stories behind the stars and constellations. That was pretty much how I spent my childhood, but I don't mind, after all that's what I enjoy.

But sometimes I wonder what it would've been like to have a normal childhood. To be able to go to a real school instead of being taught by my mother and father. I never really had many friends, the one I did have were never allowed to come to the temple with me. I've never actually sat in a real classroom before either. My parents always said they would teach me all I needed know themselves, which they did.

When I got older my father's health took a turn for the worse, which met by the time I turned sixteen I would be watching over Mist Mountain. I will admit that I wasn't to happy about it. It met I wouldn't get to live my life the way I wanted before committing to being a guardian, but I didn't have a choice. My father was to sick to sit up in the temple any longer, so I took little of my possessions and began to wait for the Legendary Bladers to arise.

I wasn't supposed to leave the temple, which met when my father died I wasn't allowed to be there for my family...for his last minutes of life. I remember being furious at myself and at my family for forcing me into this role, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was my destiny to guide the Legendary Bladers and protect against Nemesis.

But, what would my life be like if I hadn't been born into my families tradition? Well, I don't think I would've met Ginga or any of the other Legendary Bladers. I like to think that I served a big role in helping my new friends in defeating Nemesis and Rago, but I know I only played a small part, in the end everyone was needed to destroy Nemesis.

**Next I will be working on Tsubasa and Team Excalibur.**


End file.
